


Become Anew

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Game-Only, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud, chocobo rancher...





	Become Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> For Fic or Treat 2018~

Paperwork and accounting were never going to be Cloud's strong points, but he was getting better. He'd gotten entry forms mailed off, feed ordered, and the books balanced, at least for a few days. Now he could get back out to the barn and take care of important things. There were two eggs due to hatch at any time, three molts that never seemed to end, one skittish new arrival to work with, and... Lots of running to do.

Cloud had never expected to find his niche with an impressively successful chocobo farm, but...

Now he couldn't imagine anything else.


End file.
